Bey Hearts
by Kirai Yami
Summary: En una tarde invierno los blade brakers se reunen para una celebración.Takao comienza a sentir algo hacia Kai pero...¿Kai siente lo mismo? Es un fic yaoi, habrá lemon, no dejen de leer nn


Anime Bey Blade Bey hearts

Author Kirai-yami Asakura

(N/A: originalmente este fic iba a ser una traducción de un fic alemán pero después de ir desarrollando la historia lo transformé completamente, en pocas palabras, este fic vine completamente de mi cabecita -U a excepción del inicio y el lugar -U. Espero y lo disfruten.)

**Advertencia!** O.O… seré rápida, este fic es Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi -U.

**_Cap 1 -UN DIA DE INVIERNO_**

Cierto día se encontraba Kai entrenado muy duro para el próximo campeonato mundial de bey blade. Kai deseaba ganarlo a como diera lugar por que en las veces anteriores había sido vencido y estaba vez no se dejaría tan fácilmente. Por eso el bicolor había comenzado con una rutina nueva de ejercicios desde muy temprano.

Por la tarde se reuniría con sus amigos los blade breakers por que Takao había dicho que organizarán un a fiesta en el departamento de Mizuhara ya que hacía tiempo que no se divertían juntos y pensó que como era temporada de vacaciones debía aprovechar que no tenían labores importantes que hacer. Pero en realidad Takao tenía intenciones no muy buenas para ellos y sobre todo para el bicolor ya que desde hacía tiempo le había estado coqueteando. Desde hacía tiempo que a Takao le daba por tener pensamientos lujuriosos.

Era invierno y estaba próxima la navidad. Hacía algo de frío, tal vez demasiado como para que Hiwatari continuara entrenando a esa temperatura y tan temprano así que decidió entrar a la casa. Pero fue sorprendido por sus amigos los blade breakers que se encontraban atrás de el mirando como entrenaba.

El menor de ellos se acercó a Kai y se sentía algo orgulloso del bicolor hacia los demás presentes.

KYOUJU– " ja, deberían de aprender a Kai que a pesar de las temperaturas se mantiene en entrenamiento, se ve que le estás poniendo mucho empeño Kai Hiwatari "- dijo Kyouju– "pero creo que es justo que ya descanses un poco, además, los chicos y yo vamos a comenzar a preparar la fiesta que haremos para la navidad que ya está próxima".

KAI-"tal vez tengas razón, jefe, me hace falta un breve descanso, pero si voy a dejar mi entrenamiento por un rato solo para descansar, ni crean que va ser para estar con ustedes todo el tiempo, por que no me resulta muy interesante pasar mis ratos libres a lado de ustedes "- dijo Hiwatari en un tono algo frío e insensible.

TAKAO-"no se por que hay veces en las que tratas de comportarte de esa manera tan sádica, Kai, aparentas ser más frío que el hielo pero tu sabes muy bien en el fondo, que quieres a tus amigos, pero eso tal vez eso sea muy en el fondo, ja ,ja, no dejarás de ser nuestro querido bloque de hielo, por lo frío e insensible, ja, ja"- dijo Takao burlándose del chico bicolor al que no falto mucho para que tomara a mal lo dicho por el joven del cabello azul oscuro.

KAI-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes Takao? Por que siempre buscas problemas con los demás; si no quieres tenerlos conmigo más vale que te vallas comportando como lo que ya eres, un adulto, no se hasta cuando vas a comenzar a madurar¡eres un estúpido, Takao Kinomiya!"- respondió el fénix molesto y con un tono de voz algo alto por el comentario que había hecho el chico de la coleta.

Hiwatari se alejó del lugar sin decir más y Takao se quedó algo pensativo sin responder a lo que le había dicho el bicolor.

Kinomiya pensaba-"sólo trataba de bromear con el, pero a veces no lo entiendo, como puede ser que Kai no se de cuenta de que…yo…¡lo amo! Desde hace tiempo y nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero claro, como se iba a dar cuenta de lo que yo siento por el si solo está interesado en el estúpido de Rei, no se por que el ni si quiera se de cuenta de yo existo y solo me toma como a un chiquillo inmaduro…". Takao sentía algo muy especial por Hiwatari desde hacia tiempo pero hasta ese momento lo único que había logrado conseguir era fastidiar a quien decía amar más que a nada y como siempre veía al Neko y al Fénix juntos platicando en el parque o veía que se llevaban muy bien los dos y que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, el se sentía muy mal por eso ya que incluso en algunas ocasiones veía que Rei entraba a la habitación del ruso-japonés y no salía de ahí hasta que salía el sol del día siguiente. Takao quería a Kai para el, deseaba estar con el por las noches en lugar del gato, lo deseaba en todo momento, no soportaba más estar sin el y confesarle sus sentimientos.

El japonés sentía coraje de saber que lo que Kai sentía por el no era ni amistad¿o tal vez si podía haber posibilidades de que Kai sintiera algo por Kinomiya?.

TAKAO-"es cierto! Aún tengo la esperanza de que Kai se fije en mí, o por lo menos me conformaría con tenerlo aunque fuera una noche, daría lo que fuera por tenerlo una noche, por que puedo ser mejor que el estúpido Kon, yo soy mejor que nadie por que soy Takao Kinomiya".

Sin darse cuenta los demás, Takao se alejó un poco de donde estaban los demás blade breakers.

Kyouju, mientras tanto, decía a Max y Rei que desde hacía tiempo el observaba que Kai entrenaba mucho y que tal vez sería una buena idea que la fiesta que organizarían sería en honor a su amigo bicolor por el hecho de que lo merecía después de su duro entrenamiento. Mizuhara y Kon dijieron estar de acuerdo con la idea.

–"bueno pues entonces comencemos a preparar la fiesta para esta noche "- dijo Kyouju

-"¿pero crees en verdad que Kai quiera asistir a su fiesta, ya sabes como es él para estas cosas… "- preguntó Mizuhara al joven de la laptop.

El chico de los anteojos contestó–"tiene que ir a la fiesta por que es para el"- notando que Takao ya no estaba con ellos dijo Kyouju –"oigan chicos ¿saben a donde se fue Takao? Hace un rato que estaba aquí con nosotros"

REI-Takao es un distraído y se ha de ver desviado de camino, pero no tardará en encontrarnos, jefe.

MAX-mejor ya vamonos de aquí por que está empezando a hacer mucho frío- dijo el rubio y todos se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar ya que Mizuhara tenía mucha razón en irse de ahí por que el invierno se agudizaba cada vez más y parecía que otra lluvia de nieve caería sobre Tokio.

En verdad hacía frío pero por la mente de Takao no pasaba más que un pensamiento perverso y lujurioso con la persona a la que el decía amar más que nada en su vida.

Si, hacía mucho frío pero para Takao parecía ser insignificante. Takao no podía pensar más que en como podría separar a su Hiwatari del Neko. Era realmente irritante para el pensar en para Kai el no era más que un compañero de equipo al que había tenido desde niño y que en varias ocasiones le había traído problemas.

Takao comenzó de pronto a caminar sin sentido por todo el lugar planteándose una idea para separar a Kon del fénix por que nos soportaba más la situación.

Caminó y caminó hasta que sintió llegar a un lugar muy conocido para el y sintió que alguien le estaba hablando desde una distancia algo lejos de donde se encontraba.

-Takao, Takao, Takao¡Takao¿Qué no me oyes muchacho? – dijo de repente un anciano vestido con un traje para practicar el Kendo.

Takao estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había llegado al dojo de su abuelo en donde también vivía y ahora su abuelo le estaba llamando para entrar a la casa ya que en verdad hacía mucho frío afuera (¡como no iba a hacer frío durante esas fechas!

-muchacho¿Por qué andas fuera de la casa con este frío y además por que no me contestabas si te estaba hablando desde hace rato? Se que eres distraído pero nunca pensé que lo fueras tanto como para no darte cuenta de que tu abuelo te esta llamando, pues en que tanto piensas – dijo el abuelo de Takao un tanto enojado (¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si no le contestaban ni aunque se estuviera acabando la garganta! ¬ ¬).

Takao reaccionó y se desconectó por un momento de su mente para contestar a su exaltado abuelo – ah¿Qué¿me estabas hablando abuelo? Perdón pero no te había escuchado por que estaba pensando en… algo…

Entra a la casa de inmediato o te congelaras aquí afuera – dijo el abuelo de Takao- nunca pensé en tener un nieto tan distraído como Takao, bueno al menos Hiro no es así, eso creo.

La tarde se hacía cada vez más fría y con ello el deseo de Takao por estar con su chico bicolor se hacía mayor ya que el quería sentir el calor de su amado junto a el.

Takao había estado muy pensativo desde la mañana y no podía dejar de estarlo¡no podía, todas las cosas que veía, todas las cosas que hacía o lugares a adonde iba le hacían recordar a Kai Hiwatari.

TAKAO–pero de que me sirve pensar en el si de todas formas no soy para el más que su estúpido compañero de equipo y lo que para el si importa es el estúpido de Rei Kon¡maldito gato! Me las pagarás!-

La preocupación del japonés ahora se había vuelto a convertir en coraje que casi llegaba a los extremos pues estaba más rojo que un tomate y aún no sentía frío a pesar del clima que se presentaba.

Se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se dirigía a la habitación en donde se encontraba el chico del cabello azul pero este no se dio cuenta cuando alguien le habló de repente

HIRO–Takao, Takao¡Takao¿en que demonios piensas¿Qué no oyes que te estoy hablando?- dijo el joven del cabello azul celeste dirigiéndose al chico tormenta.

TAKAO-¿Qué? No sabía que me hablabas, Hiro¿para que me querías?- contestó y preguntó el japonés algo nervioso pero al mismo tiempo con el coraje que le causaba pensar en Kai junto al Neko.

Hiro se acercó más a su hermano menor y anunció – habló tu amigo Kyouju para decirte que te esperaban en el departamento de Max al rato en la noche y dijo que te apurarás a ir por que necesitan algo de tu ayuda.

El chico tormenta contestó - ¡es cierto¡Quedamos en que nos reuniríamos en el departamento de Max para hacer una fiesta!-pero por la mente de Takao surgió de pronto un idea lujuriosa y perversa, algo que tal vez le resultaría para tener a Kai aunque fuera solo por esa noche y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad por nada del mundo así que se levantó de un salto del lugar donde estaba y se apresuró a ir al departamento de su amigo japo-americano cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, Kyouju se encontraba en su casa pensando en su amigo y líder bicolor

KYOUJU – creo que Kai también merece que la comida que preparemos para el sea de su favorita, creo que voy a comenzar por preparar algo que sea de su gusto¿pero que es lo que le gusta a Kai?

REI-jefe, jefe¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo, ya tenemos que irnos al departamento de Max por que quedamos con Kai que llegaríamos a las 7:00 pm y ya casi el la hora, no podemos hacer esperar al festejado tanto tiempo, ya sabes como es…-dijo de pronto el chico del cabello largo y negro quien pasaba por la casa de Kyouju y se asomó por la ventana.

KYOUJU -está bien, Rei, ya voy para allá.

En tanto, el ruso-japonés se encontraba en su mansión algo pensativo por lo sucedido con Takao esa tarde

KAI– tal vez fui algo duro con Takao, tal vez no era para tanto, no, no era para tanto como para gritarle de esa manera y llamarlo estúpido y tampoco creo que a haya sido correcto decirles a todos que no me resultaba interesante pasar mis tiempos libres a lado de ellos, por que la verdad aunque no se los diga directamente y nunca se los haya hecho saber ellos han sido mis mejores amigos en las buenas y en las malas, además, para mi Takao es una persona muy importante, lo quiero mucho, tal vez más que a Rei…esos ojos cafés…ese hermoso cabello azul oscuro y con rayos celestes…esa cara que aún tiene de inocencia… esa manera de ser tan infantil pero a la vez tan madura en respecto a que nunca se da por vencido…creo que me estoy enamorando de Takao Kinomiya…¡no!...creo que ya lo estoy (lo siento pero tengo mis temporadas en que me pongo algo cursi

Hiwatari seguía pensando en el chico tormenta.

-pero tal vez también como el es algo distraído nunca se ha dado cuenta de que yo lo quiero, que me interesa tanto estar con el por las noches, aunque… no se que hacer, aun mantengo mi relación con Rei y no se que podría decirle si se entera de que quiero a Takao, pero también quiero a Rei¡no se que hacer!.

Kai tenía miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba interesado también en el chico tormenta, pues siempre había dado el aspecto de ser un líder muy serio y respetable.

Mientras tanto, Kyouju y Rei ya habían llegado al departamento de Mizuhara y decidieron tocar a la puerta.

KYOUJU- pues parece que no está en casa este Max…

REI- es raro por que hace un momento que me habló por teléfono y dijo que ya viniéramos para acá…

KYOUJU- (levantando una hoja de papel del suelo) mira Rei, esta nota que estaba aquí bajo la puerta parece ser de Max…

REI- ¿y que dice, jefe?

KYOUJU- pues dice que se suspende la reunión, que nos perdone por que tuvo que salir urgentemente y va a volver mañana…

REI- entonces no va a haber reunión hoy… bueno pues entonces vamonos y avisémosle a Takao y a Kai para que no vengan al departamento.

Los dos chicos se fueron de ahí y después llamaron por teléfono a la casa del chico tormenta.

TAKAO- ¿quee¿no a haber reunión esta noche!... pues ni modo, entonces la haremos otro día.

El peliazul colgó el teléfono y no pasó ni un minuto cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar y rápidamente se dirigió a contestarlo.

TAKAO-¿bueno?... ¿Kai?...- Takao se puso muy nervioso al oir la voz de su amado Hiwatari quien le había hablado por que el también sentía muchas ansias de escuchar la voz de su chico tormenta.

KAI- hola Takao!... perdón por la molestia pero es que Kyouju me acaba de hablar por teléfono y me dijo que Max tuvo que salir y que por eso no van a hacer la reunión hoy y me preguntaba si… tu y yo podríamos pasar mañana un rato juntos, bueno es que quiero pedirte perdón por que creo que te trate muy mal el día de hoy y además te quiero preparar algo de comer, muy especial, solo para ti…

TAKAO- bueno Kai, esta bien, mañana paso por ti- el japonés se sentía muy nervioso pues esto parecía indicar que realmente podría existir algo especial entre el ruso-japonés y el y eso le causaba mucho entusiasmo.

KAI- no te preocupes, yo paso por ti… nos vemos mañana…Takao.

El bicolor colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y se asombró por que había tenido el suficiente valor para llamar por teléfono a su amado chico tormenta.

Kai se dirigió a su gran y lujosa habitación y se recostó en su cama acariciando una de las almohadas de su cama con delicadeza y ternura y cerrando sus hermosos y plateados ojos, se imaginaba que estaba con su adorado Kinomiya, su pequeño dragón azul, su chico tormenta.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta de su casa que era tocado como con desesperación aunque en forma pausada.

KAI-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?...

El fénix se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, ya que en ese momento, todos sus sirvientes se habían ido a descansar ya y el estaba solo.

KAI-¿Max¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el ruso-japonés algo sorprendido.

MAX-¡hola Kai!... perdón pero es que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y pensé que me iba a tardar por que iba a llegar hasta mañana pero no fue así y como estaba comenzando a llover y tu mansión era la más cercana, pues pensé en pasar a verte.

KAI- pasa Max, los chicos ya habían llegado a tu departamento para la fiesta pero encontraron una nota tuya y creo que ya es un poco tarde para que los llamemos para ir a tu departamento y hacerla fiesta.

MAX- bueno, ya es tarde para avisarles pero nosotros dos podemos ir a divertirnos un poco a algún antro, no es tan tarde y además mañana es domingo…¿Qué dices Kai?

KAI- no es mala idea, vamos a salir a divertirnos un poco, creo que me hace un poco de falta.

Cuando los dos ya se disponían a irse al antro, Hiwatari preguntó.

KAI- oye Max…¡por que no llamamos a Takao para que venga con nosotros?

MAX-¡buena idea! Tal vez aún estén despiertos y también podemos invitar a Rei y a Kyouju.

KAI-no, no solo hay que invitar a Takao…

MAX-¿y por que solo a Takao?

KAI- bueno Max, es que… mejor a ti si te lo dijo, lo que pasa es que creo que ya me enamoré de el…(Kai baja la mirada y se pone un poco rojo

¬ ¬)

(N/A: si, se que es muy extraño que Kai hable de algo así tan abiertamente pero en fin, se me ocurrió -, de todos modos, Max resulta de mayor confianza para estas cosas no?)

MAX- pero pensé que tu querías a Rei…

KAI- pues es que me pelee con el y ahora creo que a quien amo es a Takao.

Al rubio siempre le había resultado atractivo el chino y ahora que Kai decía no quererlo, pensó que esta sería una buena oportunidad que no podría dejar pasar y la cual había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

MAX- no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de tener a Rei, siempre lo he deseado y si Kai y el ya no tienen nada que ver, pues entonces esta es mi oportunidad .

Después de que llamaron a Takao por teléfono para que los acompañara, llegaron al antro y se encontraron en la puerta con un viejo amigo suyo, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes que con el paso de los años había dejado de ser aquel niñito impertinente que era antes y ahora se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Su nombre era Daichi Sumeragi y al parecer tenía algunos problemas para entrar al antro y solo peleaba con los guardias del lugar.

DAICHI- exijo que me dejen pasar, yo soy un mayor de edad y además voy a pagar…

MAX- ¡hola Daichi! No sabía que tuvieras problemas para pasar a este tipo de lugares…

DAICHI-(algo molesto) tonto, no me dejan pasar por que dicen que no tengo la mayoría de edad.

MAX- ¿y no la tienes?

DAICHI- solo me faltan 3 meses para cumplirla¿pero que son 3 meses, si ya no voy a crecer más¿o si?

KAI- ya deja de discutir, mejor voy a pagar lo que sea con tal de que tu también entres al antro ù.ú.

DAICHI- gracias Kai, eres genial! o

MAX- pues ya vamos a entrar…pero no veo a Takao, yo le hablé por teléfono para que viniera y dijo que no tardaba en llegar.

DAICHI- va a venir ese tonto aquí?

KAI- precisamente es más importante que venga el, por eso acepte la invitación de Max.

DAICHI- y Rei y Kyouju no van a venir?

MAX- no ellos no van a venir…

DAICHI- por que no van a venir ellos?

MAX- por que Kai dijo que no quería que ellos vinieran y por eso no les avisamos?

DAICHI- y por que no quería ellos vinieran?

MAX- mira Daichi, ya cállate, veo que no has cambiado en ese aspecto.

De pronto, un joven de cabello azul oscuro con rayos celestes venía hacía ellos. Takao quería lucir muy bien esa noche, para su adorado Fénix, así que optó por usar jeans y una camisa sin mangas y de color azul y había dejado su gorra pues a pesar de la edad que tenía, el no soltaba su gorra para nada, por que era un regalo muy preciado de su hermano mayor, Hiro, y por lo tanto tenía un gran valor sentimental.

Al primero a quien Takao se dirigió fue hacía su amado Hiwatari.

TAKAO- ¡hola Kai! Luces muy bien esta noche… oye Max tu dijiste que no ibas a estar hoy por un asunto urgente que tenías y por que estás aquí?

MAX- es una larga historia que después te contaré, ahora vamos a entrar a divertirnos.

DAICHI- y que a mi no me saludas o que?

TAKAO- perdón Daichi pero no te había visto.

DAICHI- si como no… ¬¬

TAKAO- pero no les importa que les haya avisado a Kyouju y a Rei para que vinieran?

KAI- les avisaste?

TAKAO- pues si por que pensé que deberíamos divertirnos todos y como no pudimos hacer nuestra fiesta en el departamento de Max, pensé que entonces podríamos celebrar aquí en el antro.

DAICHI- ¿quee! Iban a hacer una fiesta sin mi?

MAX- perdón Daichi, pero es que era una fiesta entre los primeros blade breakers por que nisiquiera invitamos a Hilary y a Hiro.

DAICHI- ya vieron como son…

TAKAO- que esperas para irte de una buena vez?...(en tono sarcástico)

Un rato después, llegó Rei Kon quien venía bajando de un taxi. Lucía un atuendo juvenil y de muy buen gusto que combinaba muy bien con su hermoso cabello largo y púrpura oscuro el cual, como le era costumbre, lo traía amarrado.

(N/A: Es cierto, siempre me he preguntado, como es que Rei se amarra ese cabello tan largo en es cosa rara? Oo…espero que no sea de cierre o de lo contrario, eso resultaría doloroso cuando se le llegara a atorar el cabello )

REI—hola muchachos, por que no me avisaron que iban a estar aquí? Daichi me acaba de mandar un mensaje al celular y me avisó que estaban aquí…

DAICHI—entonces no vamos a entrar al antro?

TAKAO—yo no quiero entrar, además quedamos en que la celebración sería en la casa de Max…

En ese instante, el bicolor se acerca hacía el chico tormenta despacio y con los brazos cruzados, mirada fría como les es costumbre, y en tono sarcástico le dice—Takao, siempre haz sido un impertinente, nunca te sabes comportar ante ninguna situación, eres un inmaduro y por esa razón te detesto…

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir muy mal al chico Kinomiya, en verdad que habían herido su corazón y parecía caer en un profundo abismo oscuro. De pronto comenzó a marearse. Solo trataba de mantenerse en pie, no quería llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero tal vez esta vez no lo soportaría. El peliazul solo atinó a decir- Kai…por que me rechazas de esta manera, por que razón no me toleras? Que te he hecho?...

KAI—no es que me hayas hecho algo, hay veces en las que una persona te cae mal desde que la conoces y no puedes evitar que te desagrade y este es un caso de esos…-el bicolor contestó con su aún tono de sarcasmo.

Mientras el joven Kinomiya miraba hacia el piso y con los puños apretados responde ahora en tono de coraje y resentimiento- Kai, ya me las pagaras de alguna manera, algún día me vas a suplicar que esté a tu lado, algún día vas a necesitar de mi tanto que tu angustia no te dejará vivir….

El tono amenazador del chico tormenta, despertó asombró general entre los presentes. No era normal que Takao actuara así por algo tan simple, ya que para todos era normal y cotidiano que Kai respondiera de esa manera y Takao ya debía haberse acostumbrado a los sarcasmos de Hiwatari.

El Kinomiya se echó a correr por la acera del lugar, sin detenerse y empujando a la gente que se interponía en su paso. Después de que se le perdiera de vista, el Hiwatari sintió un arrepentimiento que no hizo notar pero que le dolía realmente.

REI—espera Takao!

MAX—será mejor que vallamos a alcanzarlo…

DAICHI—y que va a pasar con la fiesta?

REI—me temo que tendrá que esperar…

Después de que todos se alejaran también, el bicolor estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Algo grave lo agobiaba.

KAI—(pensando) Takao, perdón, pero no puedo decirte lo que siento, es algo que no yo mismo comprendo bien…

Entre las penumbras de un callejón urbano se podía apreciar el joven apuesto ruso-japonés con una cara de melancolía. Las luces se hacían escasas, el joven Hiwatari caminaba sin dirección y con la mirada baja. De pronto comenzó a llover…

Hola! que les pareció? -, sí, sí, se que soy pésima para escribir y esto es un asco de fic, este fic es muy tonto pero en fin lo seguiré intentando, lo que pasa es que este es mi primer fic KaixTakao, espero que me tengan paciencia para escribir y que también me tengan paciencia a la hora de actualizar los fics, ya que como tengo unos tantos fics por publicar de Bey Blade, Shaman King, etc, etc, etc -U y dispongo de poco tiempo pero trataré de actualizar rápido. Quería decirles que este fic tiene mucho tiempo desde que lo escribí pero no me había animado a publicarlo. Por favor, manden review para intercambiar ideas, recibir halagos y felicitaciones y para que este asco de fic se convierta en algo mucho mejor.

Nos vemos luego y Onegai! Review, que les cuesta.

Ja nee! (hasta luego) -

Atte. Kirai-yami Asakura


End file.
